A Special Valentine's Day
by Mike101
Summary: My three couples are enjoying Valentine's Day to its fullest. If you like romance then join them in this little story of mine. Hope you enjoy.


**A/N:** Hello all. Surprised to see me again so soon? Well it's Valentine's Day and I suddenly got inspiration to write a little one-shot. It's getting late here but I really want to do this so bear with me. If anyone happens to read this before they call it a night on this holiday then I hope you enjoy this. I'm thinking right now that I'll do this primarily about Bolt and Sadie but I'll probably throw in Hunter and Mia and Copper and Danielle for good measure. Time to get to work I'll write as much as possible before my time runs out and I got to go to sleep but I couldn't miss this opportunity to make a one-shot on a holiday. Here we go. Enjoy! Oh one more thing this does not follow the chronological order of my stories but is its own thing still involving some of the characters in my other stories.

**Chapter 1**

Today is Valentine's Day for all our happy couples and I have it from a reliable source, (me) that the males have got some things planned for their respectable partners, lovers, hopefully future and current mates. Over the last week the three have been consorting with each other on how to make this an incredible and unforgettable Valentine's Day for the ones they love. After all the fine points were settled and the boys had to start preparations, Bolt asked his most reliable and trusted friend, Rhino to keep the girls preoccupied with various activities but to most importantly not let the girls come back to his house until it was time. Rhino as ever followed his hero's order without fail and he entertained the girls quite nicely for half the day. The girls and Rhino were now coming back to the house now for lunch and the guys had everything ready for the beginning of the best and most romantic afternoon of all their girl's lives. Bolt, Hunter, and Copper stood on the front porch all groomed and pampered up to look extra good for them. A group gasp came from Sadie, Mia, and Danielle all seeing their lovers looking so nice and waiting for them.

"Wow Bolt you look so handsome. Did you get your fur groomed?" Sadie asked Bolt. "Yes darling. I wanted to try and look as nice as possible for you to try and make up for the pleasure that I get from getting to look at you all year long." Bolt replied sweetly. "Ahhh. Bolt that was so sweet of you to say." Sadie said touched by the compliment. "Hunter is that really you? You look so great all groomed up like this." Mia complimented. "Ya really think so? I wanted to try and make myself look as perfect as possible for you since that are what I get to look at when I'm looking at you all the time." Hunter smooth talked her. "Very classy Hunter. Very classy. I appreciate the compliment." Mia replied. "Copper you always look great to me but this is on a whole other level of cute that I didn't even think were possible for anyone to reach." Danielle said astounded. "Danielle ever since I was offered the esteem pleasure of getting to meet you my view on life did a 360. A simple care free dog without a care in the world suddenly comes face to face with an angel and he's suddenly at a loss of words to say. My life changed for the better and its all because of you. No matter how many days that I get the gift of spending with you, I'll always ask for another one and say "Please don't take her from me. She is my whole world now and I would be nothing without her. I'll do anything to be able to stay with her." What I'm trying to say is you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Danielle and I want to be with you forever and ever." Copper finished.

Suddenly all three guys did the best representation of a kneel and presented each of their girls with a rose. Thorn free of course and placed it behind each of their ears to add to each of their already overwhelming natural beauty. And then they all said in harmony. "Will you be my Valentine?" They asked. All the girls tackled their loves and started giving them kisses and hugs. They felt that this answered their question and went with it. Soon though the girls let up and let their loves get up. Bolt, Hunter, and Copper each escorted their partner inside for a specially prepared lunch. Romantic music played, the lights were turned down to a bright dim, the candles were lit, the food was perfectly placed on fine dishes, and the air had a fine scent from a mix of their food and a perfume spread around the room just prior. Penny and her mother had worked hard with the guys to get everything as perfect as it was and now were in another part of the house. Such good owners Bolt thought. All-in-all everything turned out better than any of the guys thought they could have managed it to turn out. They all sat and ate their lunch while whispering sweet things to their lover.

After everyone had finished lunch the Bolt, Hunter, and Copper asked if their love would have this dance. Each of them accepted and they went into the family room where there was more space. Each couple got on their hind legs only and held on to each other while they slow danced. After a few slow songs their feet began to get tired and the dance ended.

Each of the couples wanted one-on-one time so they all went separate ways for a long walk. Each couple talked and enjoyed each other's company during the walks but after some time had to return with the others for the next part of the planned day. "I hope all of you are enjoying everything so far. How about we move on to our next activity of the day which is to go inside and watch some readied romance movies?" Bolt asked the girls. They agreed and everyone went inside. Bolt played the first movie and everyone get cozy on the couch cuddled close with their mates and loves.

During the movie Penny had also slipped out with her mother so she could be driven to a special restaurant where you know who was waiting for her. Penny arrived at the restaurant thanked and said goodbye to her mother then walked inside and up to a man in a suit. "Good day miss. Do you have a reservation?" The man asked. "Yes the table should be under a Michael for two." Penny told the man. "Michael, Michael, Michael, ah yes here he is. Table for two under the name Michael. I'll show you to your and Michael's table now if you'll follow me." The man said. "Is he already here? I know I'm not early but is he here already?" Penny asked him. "Yes I believe so. He should be waiting for you at your table. This way now miss. You don't want to keep him waiting now do you?" The man said and walked through the restaurant to a table that looked much like the other tables in the restaurant all set up for the occasion of Valentine's Day. The main difference was that this table had her Michael sitting across from it. He had fixed himself up for the occasion. Not that their was much of anything to fix in her eyes. "Hi Michael." Penny greeted. "Hi Penny. I'm so glad that you could make it." Michael returned. "I wouldn't miss being with you on Valentine's Day Michael. I care deeply about you and love spending time with you." Penny said. "I feel the same way being with you Penny. I ordered for us so that it would come out sooner if that's o with you? Don't worry. I studied the menu carefully and picked out what I thought would be your favorite meal on here. You're going to love it." Michael informed her. "That's fine Michael. You do know me well enough so I'm sure too that what ever you picked out I'll love." Penny answered. "Here it comes." Michael said and their food arrived. What followed is much more romance but I'm going to get back to Bolt and everyone else now.

After the final movie ended the couples had grown really comfortable in their loves embrace and didn't want to move but there would be much more time for that among other things later tonight. Plus the guys had one more special thing planned. They headed outback where a large rug had been placed on top of a decent sized hill with lights had been placed on the four corners of it to keep the rug in place. On some of the other parts of the rug were all types of foods, treats, and drinks. They made it up there, ate the food, drank their drinks, enjoyed the time together, and spoke more sweet things to each other. They started telling each other personal stories from their lives to learn more about who they are together with. Soon the sun began to set and more music began to play, (compliments of Penny's mom) the mood if it had not already been set it was now. The three couples watched the sunset together and it was a spectacular sunset to end a magical day filled with romance and love. Sadie, Mia, and Danielle all kissed their loves for like the 80th time that day and each whispered some pretty awesome words to their mates and loves who immediately were very happy. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed for their homes to make some more magic happen. Perfect was the only way to describe today for them. They all thought "Got to love Valentine's Day" and made magic throughout the night.

**A/N:** Don't worry no one's in heat so the guys are good. Ok I hope you guys liked this. I know it is pretty rushed and doesn't get to go into detail much of the time but I had to write this in a hour and a half and now I got to go to bed so I'll use that as my excuse. Really though I hope the Romeo in me has touched some of you who may or may not have a special someone that they currently think of like this. In the last hour of Valentine's Day where I am have a good night everyone. Maybe even a really good night like Bolt, Hunter, and Copper are having right now. This was real fun to write and again this was a last minute and suddenly inspired piece that I wanted to write for the occasion. Plus I'm in the mood because of someone that I hold close to my heart currently. We're not a thing yet but I want to hopefully change that. For now it is just great enjoying her company every school day. Bye everyone and I hope you all had wonderful Valentine's Days. Peace, Love, Joy, and all that jazz. Sorry but I want to hit 1,900 on word count.


End file.
